vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Explorers
Summary The original player characters of MapleStory, the Explorers are a large group of young Adventurers formed of those who have taken up the profession as a hobby after passing through Maple Island. They currently come in five distinct paths, Warrior, Magician, Archer/Bowman, Thieves, and later Pirates. Each of them has their own set of abilities and individual paths to specialize in and hold different niches in combat. However, they all share the same storyline as of the RED Update, which details the return of the Black Mage from his centuries-long slumber. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: The Explorers Origin: MapleStory Age: Unknown, likely in early-mid teens Population: Several hundred thousand, if not several million Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Fire/Poison Mages and Thieves) Summoning, Magnetism Manipulation (Archers and Cannoneers), Light Manipulation (Bishops and Paladins), Limited Durability Negation, Low-Mid Regeneration via spells and passive effects, Soul Manipulation (Fire/Poison Mage), Forcefield or Shield Generation, Duplication (Thieves), Weapon Mastery, Holy Attacks (Paladins and Bishops), Absolute Zero Ice (Ice/Lightning Magician), Stat Amping, Can double jump or use Teleportation, Can resurrect themselves and others (Bishops), Can inflict various status ailments, Resistance to status effects such as Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison, Blinding e.t.c. and is able to shrug them off with sheer force of will Attack Potency: Large Country level (can take on the four Root Abyss bosses, who maintained the seal on Alicia, the Transcendent of Life, in Damien's absence) Speed: Unknown (Can dodge lightning, meteor-based, and laser-beam attacks, have joined in on raids against powerful beings such as Dark Cygnus) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (can jump, move, and attack even while wearing heavy armor or bulky robes along with weaponry and accessories) Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (have tanked attacks from the Root Abyss bosses) Stamina: High, fighting hundreds of monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Varies depending on the job of the Explorer, all of them have special stat-boosting Emblems and Medals Intelligence: They're somewhat naive and gullible at times (was tricked by the Black Wings' Master of Disguise), but the Explorers are extremely competent in combat and can easily fight their way through hundreds of foes through their various means of combat. High-level Explorers are able to take on Black Mage Commanders, who often have centuries of combat experience, in spite of their young age. Weaknesses: Almost all of their special abilities have mana costs and a few have cooldowns, limiting their usage in combat (though this is heavily exaggerated for gameplay purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Epic Adventure: Every Explorer is able to raise a rallying cry for their fellow Explorers, raising their damage by 10% but temporarily breaks their limits, allowing them to deal out far more damage than normally possible. However, this ability doesn't stack but is refreshed with each use. Notes: Each class has a set of abilities and powers unique to it in the game. This profile is a brief overview of their prowess based on their in-game feats. Specifics about their abilities can be found on a variety of sites such as Ayumilove.net. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6